Sleep Walking Through The Summer Rain
by butimbroken
Summary: Buffy/Angel. AU. Angel reflects on his relationship. MB Story. COMPLETE.


**Don't own a thing.**

**This is an addition to my line of (probably most if not all unrelated) stories based on lyrics from every MB20 song.**

**"The Difference"**

_Slow Dancing On The Boulevard_  
_In The Quiet Moments While The City's Still Dark_

Angel sighed, walking out on to a familiar stretch of concrete.

His heart felt heavy as he looked around, being here alone. There were so many memories made in this spot alone. Ones that he forced himself to be happy to have, not dwell on the pain.

Buffy loved it here at night. The water, the lights, the people, the overall atmosphere. She would smile so brightly, laughing, pulling him into her bubble of happiness right along with her.

_Sleepwalking Through The Summer Rain_  
_And The Tired Spaces You Could Hear Her Name_  
_When She Was Warm And Tender_  
_And You Held Her Arms Around You_  
_There Was Nothing But Her Love And Affection_  
_She Was Crazy For You_  
_Now She's Part Of Something That You Lost_

Angel could remember countless times they'd been here. Rain or shine.

Buffy would always stop in at the small shop at the end of the corner. They'd usually show up right as the old woman who ran it was closing up, but she'd always smile and wave them in. Once, she'd even been getting into her car when they arrived and got out just to open it back up for the two of them. They would talk about the most random of things and Buffy would leave with way more than the promised one item. Not that he minded, he thought the shop was interesting and it filled up their home with character. And it made her happy, so that made him happy.

Angel walked down to the small shop, the first time by himself. The small bell above the door rang when he opened it and stepped inside.

There was a couple inside to his left, looking over some jewelry on the spinning racks over there. They looked up at him and he smiled, they did too then went back to looking at the jewelry.

The owner was beside them and excused herself to come over to him. She had tears swimming in her eyes threatening to fall out by the time she reached him. Angel smiled at her.

"I know exactly what you need," she told him.

OoOoO

Angel thanked her again, grabbing the two small bags off of the counter and heading back outside. He took a deep breath once outside, feeling overwhelmed again.

Angel looked down at the bags in his hands. One had the two items she'd picked out for him, the other was ones Buffy had before. She was planning on making a project with them he had been told, buying groups of small pieces at a time.

The woman had given those to him for free.

Angel continued back up the stretch of sidewalk. He could hear the soft music playing get louder with each step.

He grabbed a snocone from the small truck and went over to the bench to watch the group of older gentleman play as he had countless times before. The men all nodded towards him in recongition and he returned with one of his own.

They played into the night air, filling Angel with memories of sitting here just like this with her. They would finish their treat, then she would either lead him over there to dance to their art or just to stand in his arms listening and watching.

Angel finished the icy treat, stood and threw the wrapper away. He walked over to the men, throwing some change down and walking away after a few more songs.

_Night Swimming In Her Diamond Dress_  
_Making Small Circles Move Across The Surface_  
_Stand Watching From The Steady Shore_

Angel walked down to the beach. The lights looked even more beautiful down here, the music floating softly, mixing in with the sound of the ocean's waves.

Angel sat down in the sand, bringing the bags closer to his side.

Angel could almost hear Buffy, see her. She would laugh, running down into the water and jump in to play. Sometimes he would join her, though usually he would stay in the sand just watching the show.

_Now She's Moving Further From You _  
_There Was Nothing That Could Make It Easy On You_

The first time she'd done it, he thought she was crazy.

The last time, he'd thought the same.

She'd been in no condition by that point to be out, let alone for as long as she was, then top the evening off by jumping out in the cold ocean.

He didn't regret it though. She'd asked him for one last good night, to come here, and he had given that to her. She'd been so happy, and it had been every bit worth it.

_Every Word You Never Said_  
_Echoes Down Your Empty Hallway_  
_And Everything That Was Your World_  
_Just Came Down_

They had stayed out here for hours before she finally told him she was ready to go home. She'd been too tired to walk so he carried her.

Buffy fell asleep on the ride back to their house but woke briefly once inside. He'd tried for so long to be strong for her, but he knew time was running out. He just didn't know what to say, but he said whatever came to mind, crying with her in bed, holding her close.

They'd fallen asleep together. And when he woke, she was still in his arms. In his dreams he had thought of more he wanted to tell her, to discuss with her... but he'd never get the chance. She had passed on during the night, her hand in his.

_Day Breaking On The Bouelevard_  
_Feel The Sun Warming Up Your Second-Hand Heart_

Angel stayed out on the beach all night. That hadn't been the plan, but it's what happened.

He tried to be happy as he came out here, but as he sat out here the sadness had overtaken, the tears flowing freely.

_Light Swimming Right Across Your Face_  
_And You Think Maybe Someday_  
_Yeah, Maybe Someday_

But as the sun started to rise, Angel felt a little better. Maybe he'd just needed this, needed to really let himself breakdown, or maybe he was crazy in thinking it was all somehow a sign from her from beyond. But whatever the case, Angel felt a little better as the sun came out for the day.

Angel stood, stretching with a few grunts. Looking over his shoulder, he watched the small section of their spot start its day. He gave a smile when turning back to the ocean, then bent to grab his things and start heading back to his car.

OoOoO

Sitting inside, Angel put the bags in the passenger seat and pulled the small white envelope up from beside them.

With a hard swallow, he turned it over and pulled out the letter and picture from inside and re-read the note from his departed.

Next, he grabbed the notebook that the letter had been sitting on and checked last night off of the list of things to do after she was gone, another thing left from her to him.


End file.
